Go Big Green
by GratefullyDead
Summary: My version of an old favorite...Candy Muir goes off to College.


The Ghost and Mrs. Muir characters belong to 20th Century Fox, others were invented by me. Dartmouth is a real place. As always, suspended rational thought.

GO BIG GREEN

Carolyn couldn't believe it. She stared at the photograph that hung over the fireplace in the main cabin and she still couldn't believe that Candy, her little girl, had graduated high school that May and would be heading off to college in a day. She was a young woman now, but still bore a resemblance to the blonde-haired twelve-year-old in the portrait that Carolyn had insisted the family have taken when they realized Daniel's corporeality allowed him to be photographed. A friend had suggested a photographer in Rockport and the young woman had done an excellent job. There had been much grousing about getting dressed up, but it was worth it; the four of them together as they had always been meant to be. Now, Candy was leaving to go to college. How the time had flown by.

Downstairs she could hear Martha, Jonathan and Daniel laughing over something and she headed down to see if everything was ready for the party. Candy's friends and classmates would soon be arriving for a final summer barbeque and chance to say good-bye before heading off to find their futures.

Things had changed so much since Carolyn and her children had arrived at Gull Cottage eleven years ago. Their move to Schooner Bay had not been met with rousing approval by either her parents or Bobby's. A few close friends had told her the change would do her good and encouraged her to try it. If things didn't work out, she could always come back to Philly. But, Schooner Bay had been better than she ever could have guessed. The moment she set foot inside Gull Cottage it just felt right. The kids had felt it, too. And, well, Daniel felt the same. They all knew it was what was meant to be.

On this particular day, Carolyn was feeling a little melancholy and anxious over the drive to New Hampshire. Dartmouth College was an excellent school and Candy's scholarship allayed Carolyn's fears about her daughter going to one of the most expensive schools in the country and it wasn't really that far from Schooner Bay, only about four and half hours. But this was her baby heading off all on her own. It was an event Carolyn greeted as any mother would: with the bittersweet pangs of pride and sorrow.

Martha had agreed to help out with the party. She only came in two days a week now that she had married Ed and they lived in town. Still, those two days were a blessing to Carolyn as her culinary skills were still not up to par. She was lucky that Daniel and Jonathan could both cook, without them she and Candy would have starved long ago. Carolyn didn't want to think about how empty the house would seem without Candy. It already seemed too empty since Scruffy had died last winter. Maybe Jonathan was right; it was time for another dog.

"Well, what's all this?" Carolyn asked as she entered the kitchen. Jonathan had Martha and Daniel in tears over a story he was telling about Danny Shoemaker running his boat, Kingfisher, aground on the "same dang sandbar he's been hitting ever since we were kids. For a guy who was born in Schooner Bay, he sure hasn't learned much about sailing."

"Aye, lad. None of the Shoemakers were ever good sailors. That's why they stuck to pursuits on land." Daniel added.

"Oh, Martha, the cake looks lovely," Carolyn said as she hugged the older woman. "I know Candy will just love it."

"You better check that mom. Remember, it's Candace now," Jonathan said with a dignified air.

"Maybe to the rest of you, but I'm her mother and she's Candy to me."

"I hope you're right, my dear. I got an earful last night when I called her Candy. 'Captain, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Candace?'" The seaman smirked.

"Candace Muir-Gregg to you," Jonathan remarked in his best British accent.

"Aye."

They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Candace asked as she sauntered into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just laughing about Danny Shoemaker running aground in the Kingfisher," Jonathan replied.

"Ben says that Danny is single-handedly keeping Perry's Boatyard in business this summer with all the repairs made to that boat. "

"Indeed. Are we to be favored with a visit from young Mr. Perry this evening?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, he'll be here soon. His dad let him go at Noon today. But, he had to cut the grass as a trade." Candace plunked down on a chair at the kitchen table and stared off into space. "I'm sure going to miss Ben."

"Oh, honey, you'll see him at Thanksgiving and Christmas," Carolyn added. She wanted to tell Candy to stop pining over Ben, and there would be lots of new boys to meet at college, but Candy and Ben had been dating since sophomore year. She had to admit that Ben Perry was a very nice young man, it was a shame that he needed to work a year to get money to go to college. He had been accepted at the University of Maine, but his family just didn't have the money to send him. He was a hard-working kid and Carolyn and Daniel liked him very much. He was also one of the few people outside the family who knew about the Captain. To everyone else "Alex" Gregg, Carolyn's husband, was a distant relative of Claymore Gregg and also related to the Captain Gregg who had built Gull Cottage. Alex's side of the family had moved to New Bedford, Massachusetts in the early 1800's and had been involved in whaling and later the family had turned to commercial fishing. Alex, tired of Massachusetts, returned to Maine and looked up the other half of the family. Schooner Bay was now his home, too. It was a story that worked and no one questioned it. Mostly because Claymore had been so forthcoming in agreeing that Alex Gregg was his cousin. But, Ben knew the truth and had promised to keep Captain Gregg's existence a secret and had done so. Daniel knew he could be trusted.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Candy's shoulder. "Certainly, you'll see Ben at the holidays and I shall personally keep an eye on him. If he steps out of line, I'll keelhaul him."

"Thanks, Captain. I think. I mean, it will still be okay for Ben to come by and talk to you won't it?"

"Of course, as long as he keeps my secret." Daniel smiled at his daughter. "I like Ben very much and he has proven his worth. In fact, now that I am losing a hand on the Carolyn G. I was going to ask Ben to help out over the next few months. We do have several more bookings before snow flies and I can use the extra help, even with Parker, Jonathan and the occasional appearance by your beloved Uncle Bren."

"Oh, really Captain? I'm sure he'll jump at the chance. And, I know he can use the extra money. Ben'll be great on the Carolyn G." Candy said with excitement. "I think he's sadder than any of us that the summer is over. It wouldn't be so hard if he were packing to go to UM." She hugged Daniel tightly, surprising him. "I wish he could go. He wants to so much. It's just not fair sometimes." Soft tears began to flow.

"Ah, now, belay that, Candace. Your Ben will be off to college soon enough. He's got to do it his way." He gently caressed her back. "Besides, college isn't such a big deal, as you say. Look at me, I never went to college and I did alright."

"I know, Captain. Promise you'll look out for Ben. Promise."

"It's a promise, my dear."

Carolyn felt herself tearing up as she watched Daniel and her daughter. They had become so close in the past few years. Daniel found that he enjoyed watching Candy play field hockey as much as he enjoyed going to Jonathan's baseball games. Both of her children were very good athletes and, while Candy was the better student, Jonathan could hold his own. It just didn't come as easily for him as it did for Candy. Still, Carolyn had to smile as she thought about all the games Daniel had attended. He hadn't missed one field hockey match in four years and had been at every one of Jonathan's baseball games since her son first started in Little League playing for the Oysters. She had long ago stopped wondering if Bobby would have done the same. It didn't matter. He and Daniel Gregg were two different men. She had loved Bob Muir and had been devastated when he died. But, oh how she loved Daniel Gregg. Daniel had saved her from feelings of worthlessness and self-doubt and she had saved him from his own anger and fear. They were meant to be together and she knew he was right when he told her they would always be together at Gull Cottage. It was their heaven on Earth.

2 # # #

There was nothing unusual about Bennett Perry. He was an average height, dark-haired, slim kid of eighteen; good-looking but nothing special. He spoke with a kind of slow drawl typical of the residents of Schooner Bay, but he was very charming, witty, smart and sincere. Carolyn liked him better than any of the other boys in Candy's class. Daniel had agreed and was pleased that Ben had a quite extensive knowledge of sailboats. Ben's family had owned Perry's Boatyard in Schooner Bay since 1904 and all the Perrys had worked there. Ben loved it and had since he was small boy.

"Hi, Mrs. Gregg," Ben said as Carolyn ushered him into Gull Cottage.

"Ben, come in. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Things here going as planned?"

"As near as we can keep them. Candy's in the kitchen with the rest of the crew."

"Hiya, Ace," Ben said to Jonathan, "How's the old pitchin' arm? Gonna smoke Keystone again this year?"

"You know we always get them. Keystone's the easiest team on our schedule." Jonathan laughed.

"That's what I want to hear. You guys have to uphold the winning tradition of the Seals." Ben turned to Captain Gregg. "Captain, a pleasure as always." He shook hands with the seafarer.

"Ben, lad, how are things down the 'yard?"

"Well, apart from prying the keel board loose from the Kingfisher for the third time this season, pretty quiet. If it weren't for the inept Mr. Shoemaker, we'd have no excitement." He sat in the chair opposite Daniel.

"You know, I'm sitting over here, too," Candy finally said.

"I was just about to say hello, Can." Ben flashed his best smile at her.

"Get the grass cut?"

"Yes. And, Will was very pleased that he didn't have to do it this time."

"Can I get you a soda, Ben?" Martha asked.

"Oh, no thanks, Martha, I'm fine for now. You know, Captain, things are pretty quiet over at the boatyard, you should bring the Carolyn G. over and let dad take a look at that bilge pump. Mr. Keene from the Edson company will be up this week."

"Oh, aye, I might have to do that then. The pump has been on the blink." Daniel smiled. "And, I want to talk to your father and you." Daniel turned to Candy and ran his hand over her arm. "I'm losing one of my best hands tomorrow and I wondered if you be interested in crewing the Carolyn G. on the next few cruises?"

"Would I? You bet, Captain!"

"Think your father will give you the time off to help out? One's a weekender and Parker and I'll have Jonathan to help on that, but I have some four-days booked in September and early October. I'll be needing an extra crewman."

"I'm sure Dad will let me and I'd love to help out. Thanks Captain Gregg."

"When we get back from New Hampshire, I'll come over and sort it out with you and your dad. I'll also need some help over the winter re-varnishing the teak and a few things, too."

"Well, I don't want to take away Jonathan's jobs, but, you can count on me, Captain."

"Don't worry, Ben, there's plenty of varnish for everyone," Jonathan chuckled. "Isn't there, Cap?"

"Aye, son, there certainly is."

"Ah, and I will be in a varnish-free zone in lovely Hanover, New Hampshire. I'm a lucky girl," Candy added.

"You two talk as if varnishing is a chore," the Captain said.

"With you, it is. 'Missed a spot. Even strokes. Not too fast. Do it right, now.'" Jonathan did his best impression of Daniel.

"Belay that, Bucko, or I'll have you swabbing the decks for a month," the Captain chuckled. He knew he was sometimes too demanding of his 'crew.'

"Sometimes swabbing is preferable, Captain," Jonathan replied. "But, we all love the Carolyn G." The boy wrapped an arm around his mom's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek that brought a smile to her face.

3 # # #

Candy's classmates began to arrive at six o'clock. Linda Coburn was the first to arrive, as always. Jonathan grumbled that "she'll be the last to leave, too. I don't know what she's going to do at college without Candy. Those two are practically joined at the hip!"

Conspicuous by her absence was Penelope Hassenhammer. She and Candy had never been friends, but Candy had personally invited her.

"Quentin, anyone seen Penelope?" Candy asked her pal.

"I heard Susie saying she thought Penelope had to leave yesterday to get down to BU for some orientation thing for new students. But, I dunno, Chris Swale's still here and he's going to BU, too. Probably ol' Penny couldn't handle coming out to Gull Cottage. You know her mom and Mrs. Shoemaker still believe that a ghost haunts this place," Quentin laughed.

"That's crazy. We've lived here a long time and never seen anything spooky. Oh, well, I can't worry about stupid Penny Hassenhammer. She's such a pill. I would have thought she'd snap out of it by now."

Jonathan and Simon Hadley had agreed to man the grill and were busy cooking hot dogs and bratwurst. It seemed that for each one they served they also ate one, too. Carolyn was glad she had bought more than she thought they would need. She was doubly glad of that when she saw Brendan Darcy come walking up Bay Road.

"Daniel!" Carolyn called into the house. "Brendan's here!"

"Aye. He said he wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China," Daniel said, a case of Cokes in his hands, which he deposited in the cooler on the porch. "How can these kids drink so much of this sweet junk?"

"Cast iron stomachs, I guess."

"Where's my favorite niece!" Brendan called out.

"Uncle Bren!" Candy ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "The Captain didn't say you were coming."

"I'm a surprise. Besides, you should have known I'd not miss saying good-bye to you, girl."

"You're right. I should have known."

Brendan flopped his arm across her shoulders and led her up to the porch where Daniel and Carolyn were. "I brought you a little memento … kind of a good luck gift," he said and handed her something wrapped in white tissue paper.

Candy sat on the porch swing and carefully opened the package.

"Carolyn, dear, you look as beautiful as ever," Brendan said. He kissed Carolyn on the cheek. "When you get tired of this old sea dog, you know where to find me." He looked slyly at Daniel Gregg, a smirk on his lips.

"I certainly do, Brendan Darcy; in the arms of a different woman every night."

"Oh….darlin'…that hurts. I think you should reform me." He pulled Carolyn close. Both of them laughing.

"All right, Darcy, that's enough," Daniel said at last. Carolyn detected a true hint of jealousy in his voice, too.

"Aye, Skipper. You know I'm only joking. Everyone knows Carolyn's heart belongs to you, mate." The two seamen shook hands.

"He knows that." Carolyn slipped her hand down into Daniel's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh! Uncle Bren! Is it really?" Candy squealed.

"Aye. I came across it when I was down in Boston with His Lordship, who, by the bye, sends his best wishes for a prosperous year at university," Brendan tried to imitate the clipped Sussex accent of Lord Caswell.

"Mom, Captain, look! It's a first edition of _Little Women_." Candy handed the book to her mother. "Uncle Bren, thank you so much. I love it and I'll treasure it."

"I knew it was your favorite. I quite like it myself."

"Aye, it's an excellent story," Daniel agreed.

"True," Brendan added. "Until you can get a copy of _Dead-eye Dick, Rover of the Spanish Main._"

"How very sweet of you, Bren," Carolyn said.

"Well, I am a sweetheart of a fella. Anyway, 'hail the conquering graduate!'" The spirit hugged Candy again. "I'm really proud of you, girl. I know you'll have a wonderful time at Dartmouth. You just keep an eye out for your old Uncle Brendan, you never know when I might appear. Now, let me say hello to Jonny, because it appears as though he is in charge of the chow on this ship." Brendan leapt off the porch and headed straight for the grill. They heard him holler to Jonathan for "a couple of those sausages, boy!"

"That Brendan, he's something else," Carolyn remarked.

"Aye, that he is. That he is," Daniel chuckled.

Daniel, Carolyn and Brendan sat on the porch watching Candy and her friends as they ate and chatted. Someone had brought a portable cassette player and was playing tapes. Carolyn recognized one because Candy had played it almost continuously over the summer. Carolyn thought it was nice and mellow and kind of jazzy; a female singer named Rickie Lee Jones. It was one of the few albums Carolyn didn't mind listening to. She also quite liked another of Candy's favorites, Fleetwood Mac. And, everyone had taken a liking to a fellow called Jimmy Buffett. Once or twice she had even heard Daniel humming a song or two.

It wasn't long until they saw Claymore Gregg arriving. He stumbled up the front walk, sidling past some of the guys who had been on the Schooner Bay High football team to get to where Candy was sitting with Ben and Linda

"Hi kids," he said.

"Claymore, what are you doing here?" Candy asked.

"Well, your mom told me about the party and I…well…I wanted to come by and wish you good luck at Dartmouth." He handed her the gift-wrapped box he had in his hands.

"That's very nice of you, Claymore, but you didn't have to get me anything. I mean, you're out the rent on Gull Cottage since mom convinced you to sell it to her."

"Don't remind me of the lost income. I'm barely making ends meet"

Candy opened the box to find a navy blue cable knit sweater with her monogram on it. "Oh, Claymore! It's too wonderful!" Candy held it up in front of her.

"It is, isn't it?" he remarked. "Well, the lady at Pippin's in Keystone told me these sweaters were all the rage now and well…you are a Gregg and must represent the family in style at Dartmouth." He straightened his tie for effect.

"Claymore, thank you so much. It's just perfect." Candy surprised the man by giving him a hug. "Come on up and say hi to mom and the Captain. Uncle Brendan's here, too." Candy said as they walked to the house.

"Don't you ever get sick of all these ghosts hanging around?"

"Claymore! Keep it down. If the Captain hears you say that word…well…. he'll scuttle you for sure."

"Old spook face doesn't scare me anymore. Your mother won't let him hurt me."

"She won't let him hurt you, but that doesn't mean he can't make you squirm," Candy laughed. "Anyway, I know they'll be glad to see you."

"I hope so."

"Mom, look at the beautiful sweater Claymore gave me," Candy said, holding up the sweater for her mother.

"Why, Claymore, it's just lovely. That's very sweet of you." Carolyn said.

"It's nothing. I…I just wanted to tell Candy good luck at school."

"Claymore, I do believe you're getting sentimental in your old age," Brendan added.

"Perhaps," the man said wistfully. "But, truthfully, I've always had a soft spot for Candy and Jonathan."

"Claymore, my boy, you may actually have some Gregg blood in you after all. I'm very impressed that you did something this kind without remuneration," the Captain said.

"I can be very generous when I want to, Captain." Claymore's tone was somewhat indignant.

"Won't you stay for awhile and have something to eat, Claymore? Can I get you a drink?" Carolyn asked, deftly changing the subject before her husband and his descendant entered into one of their verbal sparring matches.

"Thank you, I would actually."

"Jonathan and Simon are manning the grill,"

4 # # #

Ben jumped up on the picnic table and shouted for everyone's attention. "Hey, gang! You guys!" When he saw that all his classmates were looking at him he continued. "Let's all say a big thanks to the Greggs for hosting this shindig to send us all off now that high school's over and, well, I guess we're all kind of going on to new things. So, thanks Captain and Mrs. Gregg for having all of us." Ben said and everyone else joined in. Daniel and Carolyn stood on the top step of the porch and accepted the gratitude. "Now, I just want to offer a toast to the Class of '79," Ben raised his can of soda.

"To money!" someone shouted.

"You keep that one for the brain trust at the Harvard business school, Morgan!" Ben shouted back. "C'mon now. To all of us… May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past."

A chorus of "cheers" was heard from all.

Ben chuckled, "Do you guys really think I'm that sentimental? Quentin, Randall, come on." He called on his two pals who joined him on the picnic table "Here's to you and here's to me, Friends may we always be! But, if by chance we disagree,  
up yours! Here's to me!"

"That's more like, Perry!" Todd Hoskins shouted.

Trudy Gilbert was busy rushing around snapping photos of everyone with the new camera her parents had given her for a graduation gift. She had been editor of both the high school paper and the year book and was off to Sarah Lawrence College to study art and photography. "C'mon kids! Everyone who's off to UM get over here. I'll make sure you all get a copy!" She lined all her classmates up to snap a shot of them

"Wait, Trudy," Quentin said. "Hey, Perry, get over here! You're going to UM, too."

Candy shoved Ben over to where everyone else was standing so he could be in the picture. His smile was just a big as the others'. Candy knew for sure Ben would find a way to get to Orono next fall.

By nine-thirty people were starting to leave, almost everyone would be going off the next day, a few the following weekend. Jonathan and Simon were playing catch with some of the guys from the SBHS baseball team who would be playing ball next year at UM. Linda Coburn, had, to everyone's surprise, been dragged off by Quentin and Trudy. Ben and Candy sat close together on the bottom tread of the stone steps in front of Gull Cottage.

"I got you something, Can, just so you don't forget about me," he said.

"Ben, I'm not going to forget you. How could I?"

"Well, I mean…there's gonna be a lot of guys at Dartmouth and well, I just wanted to get you something to tell you how much you mean to me." He took a silver bracelet out of the box he had stuffed in his trouser pocket and linked it around Candy's wrist. "See, where the clasp is it's a monkey-fist knot, so you know I'm not letting go."

Candy looked at the bracelet and then hugged Ben as tightly as she could and whispered, "Me either."

Daniel and Carolyn had been silently watching from their spot on the porch swing, smiles on their faces. But, when Candy placed a gentle kiss on Ben's lips they couldn't resist giving a muttered "Ewww."

The two teens turned around, their faces beet red, "Ha ha, very funny," Candy said.

"Just a taste of your own medicine, lass," the Captain said.

"C'mon, doctor, I'm sleepy," Carolyn said. "Don't stay up, too late, Candy, we have to leave early. Good night, Ben."

"Good night, Mrs. Gregg, Captain," Ben answered.

"All right, mom. G'night."

Once they were up in their cabin Carolyn let out a long sigh and some of the tears she had been holding in all day started to flow.

"My dear, what's the matter?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, nothing really, it just suddenly hit me that my little girl is all grown up and she's really leaving for college tomorrow." Carolyn said as Daniel took her into his arms.

"I know, Love," he said softly. He felt a lump in his throat. He'd grown so close to Candy and Jonathan and really thought of them as his own children and hoped they did, too. Candy's leaving was going to be just as tough for him, but he had to be strong for Carolyn. Candy was a woman, ready to make her way in the world. Why in his day, many young women Candy's age were married with infants. He couldn't believe she was almost nineteen. "I'm going to miss her, too."

"Daniel, thank you for everything you've done for Candy. I know it really means a lot to her. "

"It has been my pleasure to be a part of this family. I would do anything in my power for you and the children." His words were sincere and true. He would do anything for them.

5 # # #

The Captain had been on watch since before dawn, as was his habit. He retreated briefly to the wheelhouse and then to the main cabin where Carolyn's alarm clock was just about to buzz her awake for five forty-five. He clicked the toggle switch and lay down behind her, his arms pulling her close.

"Good morning, my darling," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"Mmm, Daniel," she snuggled in against his chest, her hands caressing his. "You are much better to wake up to than that buzzing alarm clock."

"Am I?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I endeavor to give every satisfaction, my dear." His hands slid down to her waist and under the pajama shirt she was wearing. "Mmmm, if only I had known you were bare under this covering, I would have skipped the morning watch." His fingers smoothed over her hips and legs coming tantalizingly close to the golden curls at the juncture of her thighs. He pulled her tight against him, and gave a soft moan when she wiggled her bottom against the hard ridge of his arousal. "I wonder, my dear, if you would care to indulge in a bit of love-making for the next fifteen minutes?"

Carolyn turned to face him, her hand slipping between them and rubbing over his growing erection. "That sounds lovely, my Captain."

With a quick nod, Daniel ensured that the bedroom door was locked and then he peeled off his clothes. Before his trousers were completely off, their lips met in a flurry of sweet kisses before deepening into a sensual dance of tongues that stroked the desire that was so strong between them. They had, over the years, gained expertise in "the morning quickie" as Carolyn referred to it and took great delight in knowing that most times it lead to a few hours of passionate love-making in the evening. The sex they had in the mornings was pure release; as delightful to them as having a hearty breakfast was to others. Daniel said it was more invigorating than the strongest coffee and sweeter than the richest pastry. This morning was no exception and as they lay there in each other's arms, bodies settling from the throes of orgasm, Daniel whispered sweet words of love to Carolyn, as he always did, and she smiled at his words, the smile he told her that always made his day better. By six-ten, Carolyn was in the shower getting ready for the drive to New Hampshire.

Daniel changed into his khaki trousers and donned one of the many polo shirts that crowded his half of the closet. It bore the logo of Schooner Bay Charters. 'Perhaps, I'll pick up a few bookings,' he thought. He materialized into the kitchen and turned on the automatic coffee maker for Carolyn and then went to find Candy.

He found her, dressed and ready, and walking slowly along the beach. "Ahoy, mate," he said as he materialized next to her.

"Good morning, Captain," she said.

"You're up bright and early."

"Well, it's a big day," she answered. "I'm pretty excited," she paused for a few moments, "And, a little scared."

"Well, any voyage such as this should instill some nervousness. Keeps you on your toes, your eyes sharp for squalls."

"I know. I think it's going to be great. But, it feels so different than just going back to high school."

"I think it's meant to, Candace."

"Oh, I know. Really, I'm looking forward to it." She turned and gave the seaman a smile that always reminded him so much of her mother.

They walked a bit down the beach and it felt as normal as the thousands of other times they had. After a few minutes Daniel stopped her, "Candy, I just want you to know how very proud Mom and I are of you."

She hugged him tightly, "Thanks, Captain." Then she smiled up at him and said, "But, it's Candace, now, remember?" she laughed.

"Aye…..Candace." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out something on a gold chain. "I have something I want to give you. And, I know I'm not really your father, but I have always tried …."

Candy cut him off, "Captain, you are my dad. You have been for a long time and you always will be. I'll always remember my real father, but you…well, even Jonathan feels the same way, you're our dad and that's the way we want it to stay."

The seafarer swallowed the knot in his throat and smiled at her. "Candy, that means more to me than anything in the wide world."

"You have given me so much, Captain. I think I said it before, but you are the grooviest," she laughed.

"Thanks." The spirit chuckled. "I have this for you, it's just from me and I was waiting for the right time to give it to you." He held out a gold necklace that had a small compass attached to it. "The compass was given to me many years ago and was meant to be worn on a watch chain. But, I lost the chain and don't need the pocket watch anymore, so I put it on here for you." He placed it around her neck, making sure the clasp was fast. "The compass will help you find your way, my dear. It's a big world out there and sometimes easy to get lost. I know you'll make it a better place."

"Oh, Captain, it's super. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. "I'll keep it with me all the time."

He choked back the tears that he felt welling up in him. "It can also show you the way back home, too," he said. "One thing that I learned in all my voyages was how important it was to come home. Gull Cottage has always been my safe harbor and I hope that you'll think of it that way, too. Your mother and I will always be here, you know that. We'll spend forever here, together," he ended in almost a whisper.

"I know and I know Mom knows that, too. Jonathan and I had it figured out a while ago. But, it's where the two of you are meant to be. We know Gull Cottage will always be home, even when we have homes of our own."

"Well, I was hoping that one of you would move into Gull Cottage at some point, but that's for the future. Right now, we had better get back up there and make sure your mother's not mesmerized by the newspaper and has lost track of time."

They started walking back to the house. "There is one more thing, and it's been troubling me for most of the summer."

"What's that, Pop?"

"It's about your field hockey. I haven't missed a match in four years, but I fear that it would be quite unusual for me to attend every Dartmouth match considering that I am supposed to live some four hours away and I anticipate that some matches will be held a distance from here. I did read over the schedule."

"That's alright, Captain. You can come to as many or as few as you want. I know it will seem strange you just appearing at random locations," she laughed.

"Well, then, I shall examine the schedule again and let you know. I do plan, however, to attend the first match on September 8, so expect to see me."

"It's a deal. And, I'll even let you take me out for dinner afterward."

6 # # #

Jonathan got out of bed in time to help pack the station wagon with Candy's things and to give his sister a hug good-bye. "Let me know how the frat parties are, sis and maybe I'll come out and visit you."

"Alright," she said and hugged him quickly. "See you dumb brother."

"See ya dumb sister."

"Now, don't forget, no shenanigans. Uncle Bren will be staying with you and I know he'll give me an honest report," the Captain said to Jonathan as he handed the boy two twenty dollar bills. "Those are for an emergency. So, I expect them back tomorrow."

"Aye, aye, sir," Jonathan said. "Have a safe trip. And, don't worry….I'm sure with Uncle Bren on the watch this place will be as quiet as a tomb."

Daniel gave the teen a perturbed look. "Just see that it is, Jonathan." The seaman's warning was stern.

"Alright. I get your point, Captain. I promise to behave. But, would it be okay if Miles and Tad came over to play cards or something. I mean Bren will be here."

"Yes. But, no funny stuff. I know you think you can con Brendan into doing what you want, but he has strict orders on this. And, Parker may stop by for a visit."

"Geez Louise, I gotcha. You make one false step around here and it's like you're in the brig for life."

"Not for life, my boy, just for a bit." The spirit smiled, "I had to promise your mom that'd I'd be extra forbidding. We'll see you tomorrow evening, lad." Captain Gregg clapped Jonathan on the shoulder. "I know you'll be fine."

"I will. Thanks, Captain. See you tomorrow."

7 # # #

The drive from Schooner Bay to Hanover was longer than everyone expected. The highways clogged with traffic leading to the many colleges and universities in the New England area. Traffic was especially rough on the roads that lead to Orono and Waterville, as classes were beginning at the University of Maine and Colby College.

Hanover, New Hampshire was pastoral and delightful. A bit bigger than Schooner Bay, but with the same small town charms and history. When Daniel pulled the station wagon on to the road leading onto the campus proper, they saw the signs welcoming the new students.

"Well, Candy, you're navigating," he said.

Candy sorted through the packet of orientation information she had received and told the Captain to head over to her dormitory. "It's the Choates,"

"The Choates?" Daniel drove a little ways on and then saw the signs that pointed toward the group of dorms known as the Choates. Candy's room was in the Little Building, second floor.

They were lucky to find a parking spot close to the door. A cheerful brunette upperclassman greeted them. "Hi! You in Little?" She asked Candy.

"Yes, Candace Muir-Gregg."

The student checked on her list, "Super, you're one of mine. I'm Darcie Bluffer, I'll be your R.A. You're in room 223, second floor. I think your roommate's already up there." Darcie handed her a key and folder of papers. "Here's your key and some information. Just read through it. We'll have a floor meeting tonight and discuss the specifics. But, welcome to Dartmouth and the Choates!"

"Thanks," Candy said. She turned back to the car to grab her bag.

Daniel and Carolyn followed her into the white brick building and up the stairs. It was stuffy in the building and Carolyn had wished she'd convinced Candy to bring the old table fan. Maybe her roommate would have one. 'I wonder what else we forgot? Well, I'm sure there's a store in town.'

The rooms were small, but adequate. Two beds, two desks, two lamps and nice sized windows. They looked well kept up and freshly painted. As they reached the top step and started down the hall another student yelled, "Dad on the floor!" Little was an all women's dorm, but on move-in day dads were allowed. Daniel chuckled and Carolyn gave him a gleeful smile.

Candy's room was close enough to the bathroom to be convenient but far enough away that she wouldn't be bugged by the constant traffic in and out. Her roommate was indeed there, with her father and had most of her things unpacked.

"Hi," Candy said. "You're Allison, right?"

"Yah. Candace, right?"

"Yes, Candace Muir-Gregg," she said plunking her bag down on the other bed.

"Allison Cramer."

Allison's father had turned and waited until Daniel put down the box he was carrying, "John Cramer" the man said extending his hand to the seafarer.

"Alex Gregg," Daniel said, still trying to get used to introducing himself by that name. The two men shook hands. "This is my wife, Carolyn," Daniel said with a smile. He always did when he introduced "his" Carolyn to people.

"Pleased to meet you," John Cramer said as he shook hands with Carolyn. "Well, looks as if you brought as much stuff as we did."

"Aye," Daniel agreed.

They learned that Allison was from Indianapolis, and that her twin sister, Amy, was starting school at Northwestern University the same day. Her mom had gone to Evanston, and her dad brought her out to Dartmouth.

"Two starting college the same day and at such excellent schools. You must be very proud?" Carolyn said.

"We are. Just don't ask about the tuition bills!" John said with a chuckle. "But, Amy and Allison are our only two." He smiled.

Carolyn filled John Cramer in on some of the details, telling him about Jonathan and that they were from Schooner Bay and a few things like that. Candy and Daniel were bringing up the boxes and bags while she unpacked some of Candy's things.

"Schooner Bay Charters? Is that your business, Gregg?" Cramer asked.

"Aye, I own a charter schooner business."

"Really? You on the office end or actually work the ship?"

"Aye, I'm the Captain. My partner, Parker Hadley, runs the office end." Daniel said. He explained some things about the business, where they cruised to, the costs and such, trying to make it sound as enticing as possible. Daniel understood that a man who could send two children to two of the most expensive colleges in the country at the same time must have some money and could be looking for a little relaxation.

"I don't mind telling you, that sounds absolutely first-class. Might have to discuss that one with the Patricia when I get back.

"What's business are you in?" Daniel finally asked.

"I'm a physician. Orthopedic surgery is my specialty. I work out of Methodist Hospital in Indianapolis."

They all chatted for a few more minutes and then Carolyn reminded Daniel that they needed to go check in at the Inn and freshen up before the Meet and Greet that had been arranged for that evening with the new students, parents and faculty.

"All right, honey, Dad and I are going to go check in over at the Inn and then where are we supposed to meet you for that event?" Carolyn said. Daniel stood behind her a smile on his face at being referred to as "Dad." It was a moniker he truly enjoyed.

"Meet at Thayer Hall by five o'clock for the Meet and Greet," Candy read off the pile of papers she had.

"Okay, we'll be there. Nice to meet you Dr. Cramer and you too, Allison. Hope to see you later,"

8 # # #

The Shire Town Inn was built in 1830 and had been in continuous operation since then. The first thing Carolyn and Daniel noticed when they entered the lobby was that it still looked like 1830, the rooms were furnished with period antiques, and a few reproductions, but the establishment had the look it must have had when it was new. They checked in with the older woman at the registration desk and headed up to their room. It was small by modern standards, but did have an ensuite bathroom. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and looked around at the furniture and decorations that were more familiar to him than the items he was surrounded with on a daily basis and he wondered how he was managing to "live" in the 20th Century. This place seemed more real to him than anywhere except Gull Cottage and he was relieved that Carolyn had chosen this accommodation instead of the Hanover Inn.

Daniel's look of relief did not escape his wife and she smiled at him, "I knew you would like this place."

"I do. It's very comforting. Thank you." A pensive look came to his face. "There are many things about your century that I have come to appreciate, but I do find that I miss things that were, in some ways, simpler. I'm sometimes overwhelmed by the modern times." He stretched out on the bed. "But, I wouldn't trade what I have now for the world."

Carolyn sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Me either."

"Come and have a cuddle," Daniel suggested as he scooted over to give Carolyn room to lie on the bed.

"We have to be back at the college by five to meet Candy,"

"Just a wee cuddle, Love." He smiled at her and tugged on her hand. "Please."

It was the puppy dog eyes that got her. Carolyn slipped her shoes off and snuggled next to him. "I suppose a quick twenty minute nap, wouldn't hurt." Carolyn gave a big yawn.

"Right. I know you didn't get much sleep last night," Daniel whispered as he pulled Carolyn into his chest. "I promise not to let you sleep longer than twenty minutes."

Carolyn never heard the end of his sentence.

9 # # #

Carolyn and Daniel met Candy at Thayer Hall just before five o'clock. Allison Cramer and her father were there. Thayer Hall was where the dining rooms were and a marquee had been set up for the Meet and Greet event with a cocktail and hors d'oeuvre buffet. The president of the university gave a greeting to all the new students and addressed a few remarks to the parents about Dartmouth and its fine academic traditions. Then everyone was free to mingle.

Candy introduced her mom and the Captain to the two girls whose room was next to her and Allison's. "This is Nicole Fitch and Betsy Isenberg," Candy said.

Nicole was from Princeton, New Jersey, were her father was a mathematics professor at the university. "I just had to get out of town. I mean, growing up there I was surrounded by all things Princeton. I'm glad for the chance look at big green D's instead of orange P's!"

Betsy was from a small town in Illinois and, like Candy, was at Dartmouth on an academic scholarship. Her dad was an engineer and her mom was a high school teacher. Betsy was the oldest of five. "It's a change to come out here, but I think it'll be super! New Hampshire is certainly different from the Illinois prairie."

Carolyn and Daniel had the chance to speak with a few of the professors that Candy would have her first semester. The English Literature professor, Dr. Elaine Chamberlain, told Carolyn, "I'm just delighted to meet you. I read your book, _Memoirs of a Sea Captain_, it was so compelling. I admire you for tackling that kind of research."

"Well, I did have some help." Carolyn smiled at Daniel. "Luckily, the Captain left a number of personal papers."

"What a find! I just love that kind of history." Dr. Chamberlain turned to Daniel. "Are you related to the Captain Gregg of the book?"

"Yes," Daniel replied smoothly. "He was a distance relative. But, I'm told I favor him in many ways. I guess one can never tell about genetics." It was Daniel's favorite line to toss out to people who made comment about his "resemblance" to Captain Daniel Gregg.

"I can see that. I'd love to speak with you more about the book, Mrs. Gregg, but I had better mingle, I see the head of department. So lovely to meet you both." Dr. Chamberlain headed over to her colleague.

Daniel and Carolyn decided to take a walking tour of the campus with a few other parents. McNutt Hall was the headquarters of admissions and financial aid. Robinson Hall was a hub of student activities like the newspaper and yearbook, the outing club and many others. The student leading the tour showed them Rockefeller Center and Silsby Hall for social sciences. They passed the Dartmouth Medical School. Both the Captain and Carolyn made a special note of the Gilman sciences building as Candy had planned to study biology and marine environments. They made a stop at the observatory and Webster Hall and ended at Dartmouth Green, the center of campus.

As they were walking back to Thayer Hall, they saw Candy and her friends talking to a group of boys. Carolyn noticed the tall blond one right off. She also noticed that he seemed to have locked on to her daughter, too. Carolyn fought the urge to call out to Candy.

"Just let her be, my dear. She's with her new friends. I have an eye on the lad," Daniel reassured her as he linked her arm in his.

"I know, but, she's only been here a few hours!" Carolyn watched as her daughter managed to handle herself in the group. Candy had an easy way about her and made friends quickly, but Carolyn also knew her daughter could take care of herself.

"I think Slade likes you, Can," Allison whispered. "He's so cute, too."

"Oh, he's all right, I guess. But, I have a boyfriend back home."

"You said that before, but he's way back there in…what is it…."

"Schooner Bay," Candy replied.

"Right. And, well, Slade's here. He said he plays lacrosse. Look at his arms, Can. He's a hunk."

"I think his friend Matt's better looking and seems a heck of a lot nicer. At least he's not always talking about himself," Candy shook her head in disbelief over the obvious exaggerations Slade was spouting and her thoughts flashed to Ben and what he was probably doing. At that time in the evening he was helping his dad close up the boatyard office. Probably checking on the pump-out station and making sure things were secured for the night. If she were home, he'd probably come over and they would watch television for awhile. She missed him so much just then.

At seven Carolyn and Daniel found Candy and the three headed over to dinner at the Daniel Webster Room in the Hanover Inn. "I'm going to miss all the lobsters and clams we get at home, but beef and chicken make a nice change, too," Candy said as she perused the menu.

"We can ask Martha to make lobsters for Thanksgiving," her mother added.

"No thanks, but a lobster roll wouldn't go amiss!"

As they were finishing dinner, the tall blond fellow from earlier came over to the table. "Hi Candace, you didn't tell me you were coming here with your parents?" He said.

"No, I guess I didn't," Candy said matter-of-factly.

"Good evening, I'm Slade Collins," he said with his hand extended to Daniel.

Warily, Daniel shook hands with the young man. "Alex Gregg."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello this afternoon at the cocktail event, but, I was trying to meet as many of the professors as possible."

'Oh, brother,' Carolyn thought. 'Is this kid for real? What a schmoozer.'

"Well, we don't want to keep you, from your supper," Daniel added.

"Oh, that's alright. My father's gone off with some of his old fraternity brothers. Dad's a graduate of Dartmouth, Class of '59. Dad was in Phi Delta Theta, so I'm a legacy there. Should be interesting to see what Dad got up to in his younger days." Slade said. "You a Dartmouth man, Mr. Gregg?"

"No."

"Ah, well, there are other fine schools. Candace told me you're from Maine, so I'm guessing Bowdoin."

"Something like that," Daniel said flatly.

"Mrs. Gregg, Candace tells me you're a writer. I've never actually met a writer before, I always figured they were reclusive sorts who only came out in the dark of night." Slade gave a soft chuckle.

'If that was an attempt at humor, he's gonna need some practice,' Carolyn thought before she answered, "Yes, I'm a writer."

"Slade, I think I'll catch up with you later, if you don't mind," Candy said. She could see the Captain was quickly losing his temper with the boy.

"Oh…well, alright. A few of us are planning to meet over near Robinson Hall later."

"I'll try to get over there. Thanks for stopping by." Candy said firmly. Once Slade had walked off she added. "What a jerk. I swear, he thinks he's so smooth. Ugh."

"He needs some manners." The seaman was starting to calm down. "You make sure you stay away from that fellow."

"I plan to, Captain."

After dinner, Candy had to head back to her dorm for the floor meeting. She was a bit reluctant to leave her mom and the Captain, but they assured her they were just going to go back to the inn and relax. "You need to meet with your friends. We'll see you tomorrow for the breakfast. "

"Okay. Don't stay up too late." Candy hugged her mom tightly. "I'll see you in the morning." Candy hugged the Captain, too.

10 # # #

The parents were invited to a breakfast, again, at Thayer Hall. The dean of students spoke about life at Dartmouth and what was expected of the students, but also what the students could expect from Dartmouth. The director of athletics gave a short presentation about intercollegiate sports at the university and Daniel made sure he knew who the field hockey coach was. He wanted to speak with her about the schedule. He got his chance when he saw Slade Collins approach them.

"Good morning," Slade said. "Great to see you all again. You're looking lovely this morning, Candace."

"Thank you, Slade."

"If you'll excuse me, I want to speak with Coach Corwin." Daniel got up from the table casually, but his eyes shot daggers at the young man.

When Daniel returned from meeting the coach, the table he, Carolyn and Candy had occupied was crowded with more people, but he was glad to see Allison Cramer and her father, at least there would be someone to hold him back if he had to keelhaul that impudent scrap of a pipsqueak!

Luckily, Candy's other friends managed to drag off the guys that seemed to have been following them around since yesterday.

One o'clock arrived much too quickly for everyone's liking and it was time for Carolyn and Daniel to get started back to Schooner Bay.

"Oh, blast, I didn't want to cry," Carolyn managed as she wiped her eyes. "My baby is all grown up." She pulled her daughter to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I'll be just fine. You know I will."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier for me to let you go."

Candy gave the Captain a pleading look.

"We're both going to miss you," he said and much to Candy consternation she saw tears welling in the spirit's eyes. Were they both trying to make this as hard on her as they could?

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving and you can always call me."

"I know, I know." Carolyn managed to release her daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Candy."

"Oh, mom, I learned everything from you." Candy smiled.

"Come on, my dear, we had best shove off," Daniel prodded knowing that if he didn't Carolyn would draw out the good-bye for an hour.

"Yes. We need to relieve Brendan. I hope Jonathan behaved himself."

"See you at Thanksgiving, Candy," the Captain said. He surprised her by hugging her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Smooth sailing," he whispered to her.

"You, too, Captain," she whispered back.

Candy waved good-bye to her mom and the Captain, tears finally spilling over her eyelids. But, she wiped them away with a determined hand. This was the start of something new and great. She headed back up to her room, Allison, Betsy and Nicole were already working on their list of "cute guys on campus."

"So, Can, Slade Collins, he's a fox, don't you think?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, he's alright if you like that blond-haired, muscled, smart-aleck type," Candy answered with a laugh. But, she thought to herself, 'He's not Ben, and never could be.'

The four continued rating the guys they had met that day until Darcie knocked on the door to see who was going over to the Hopkins Center for the orientation event. Candy reached for her folder of information to take with her when she saw an envelope on her desk, her name on it written in the Captain's precise handwriting.

"Coming, Can?" Allison asked.

"Yep, right behind you," Candy answered as she plunked down on her chair. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper on which the Captain had made a list. She read:

Ten Things Your Dad Was Right About:

1. You are the prettiest girl in the world.

2. The Waltz.

3. Always keep jumper cables in the car…just in case.

4. Righty-tighty, lefty-loosey.

5. It's not worth trying to repair the toaster yourself.

6. You do not need a pony.

7. The cardinal rule of grilling: Pressing down on the burger will dry it out.

8. Yes, all your male "friends" do secretly want more.

9. You can steer a ship by the stars.

10. You have grown into an amazing woman.

Candy read it over again, then smoothed the creases out of the paper and left it on her desk with a smile to go to meet her new friends

END.

26


End file.
